planeta vegeta
by Valentina504
Summary: vegeta,goku,gohan,goten y trunks llegan al planeta vegeta
1. Chapter 1

**hola perdón por las fata de ortografía del capitulo anterior espero que les guste este capitulo aunque me parece que va a estar mejor el tercero espero que les guste :)**

 **CAPITULO 2:PLANETA VEGETA.**

 **Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten y Trunks, han sido transportados al pasado, ¿Que época sera?.**

Cuando miraron por la ventana el paisaje era de colores rojizos y casi todos no conocian el lugar

 **Goku: ¿Que época sera esta?.No conozco este lugar.**

 **Vegeta: Según la Maquina del Tiempo estamos 56 años al pasado.**

 **Gohan: ¡¿Que?!.**

 **Vegeta: ¡Si! Con solo ver el paisaje reconozco este lugar.**

 **Goku: ¿Porque te alegras Vegeta? Y que ¿es un planeta que conquistaste?.**

 **Vegeta: ¡Maldito Kakarotto, no ves que el Planeta Vegeta todavía no a sido destruido!**

 **Goku: ¡Enserio!, oh tendré la oportunidad de conocer a mi padre y ustedes a su abuelo.- dijo Goku mirando a sus hijos-**

 **Gohan: ¿A mi abuelo?.**

 **Goku: Si.**

 **Gohan: Por fin podre conocer a mi abuelo!**

 **Goten: ¿El nos podrá entrenar?.**

 **Goku: ¡Claro que si!.**

 **Trunks: ¡Y a mi abuelo también!,pero ¿Como se llama papá?.**

 **Vegeta: ¡Rey Vegeta!.**

 **Trunks: Como tu? Por el te pusieron tu nombre.**

 **Vegeta: A si es.**

 **Goku: Bueno vayamos.**

TODOS TELETRANSPORTANDOSE  
Goku: ¿A qui es? ¿Este el lugar Vegeta?.  
Vegeta: ¡Si Kakarotto, hemos llegado!.-dijo mirando con una sonrrisa de lado al ver a su viejo hogar.  
Gohan: ¡Si por fin!.  
Vegeta: ¡Vengan vayamos al palacio!.

5 minutos después.

Rey Vegeta: ¡¿Malditos donde esta mi hijo?!

 **Soldado Saiyajin: Señor ya le dijimos que esta en la Nave del Señor Freezer.**

 **Vegeta: ¡No es cierto padre, aquí estoy!.**

 **Rey Vegeta: Hum tu no eres mi hijo ¡Mi hijo tiene 6 años!.**

 **Goku: Hola.- dijo sonrriendo al rey-**

 **Rey Vegeta: ¿Y este quien es?.**

 **Vegeta: Es Kakarotto, pero no es momento de hablar de eso, hay algo muy importante de que decirte.**

 **Rey Vegeta: ¿Quien eres y porque te pareces a mi y mi hijo?.**

 **Vegeta: En realidad nosotros vinimos del futuro.y el niño de 6 años que tu tienes, soy yo.**

 **Rey Vegeta: ¡¿Que?!.**

 **Vegeta: Si es verdad, y dentro de una semana todos los Saiyajins se extinguirán.**

 **Rey Vegeta: Eso es imposible, pero ¿Como?.**

 **Vegeta: El malvado de Freezer, sera el responsable de nuestra extinción .**

 **Rey Vegeta: ¿Pero si tu estas vivo y vienes del futuro?.**

 **Vegeta: Yo soy parte de un grupo de Saiyajins sobrevivientes.**

 **Rey Vegeta: ¿Y quienes son?-dijo mirando a los mitad saiyajin-**

 **Vegeta: Yo, Kakarotto es el que al lado mio, el de atrás es tu nieto Trunks, y los dos de haya son Gohan y Goten son hermanos y son hijos de Kakarotto, los otros quedaron son otras guerreros de élite pero, Turles esta asesinado, Paragus esta asesinado, Broly esta asesinado, Raditz hermano de Kakarotto esta asesinado, Nappa esta asesinado y Tarble mi hermano no tengo idea de que es de el.**

 **Rey Vegeta: ¿Porque tanto asesinados?.**

 **Vegeta: Mira padre yo soy bueno ahora, asesine a los que querían destruir la tierra.**

 **Rey Vegeta: ¡Eres bueno!, ¿Porque eres bueno?.**

 **Vegeta: Es que tengo una familia mi esposa Bulma y mi hijo Trunks, entonces seré bueno de ahora en adelante.-dijo mirando a Trunks**

 **Rey Vegeta: Hola Trunks.**

 **Trunks: Hola abuelo.**

 **Vegeta del Pasado: ¡Padre ese maldito de Freeze...**

 **Vegeta: ¡Hola!.-dijo al escuchar a su yo pasado-**

 **Vegeta del Pasado: ¿Tu quien eres y porque te pareces a mi?.**

 **Vegeta: Claro que si me perezco a ti porque soy tu.**

 **Así también Vegeta le contó a su yo pasado como es que llego de varios intentos fallidos de que el crea lo que su yo pasado le creyó cuando le contó algo que solo el sabia de si mismo.**

HOLA CHICOS SI LES GUSTO POR FAVOR COMENTEN Y ACA LES DEJO UN PEQUEÑO RESUMEN DE LO QUE VA A PASAR EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO :)  
Trunks empieza a entrenar con su abuelo, y Vegeta del Pasado esta ideando un plan hacia Trunks. Próximo Capitulo: La Raza Saiyajin esta a Salvo.


	2. resto

aca les dejo el link del resto de los capitulos s/11437963/1/viaje-al-pasado


End file.
